Z-Stranger
by X-crow
Summary: Muticrossover. Una entidad vela por el bien de la dimensiones, pero siempre deja que sus habitantes resuelvan sus problemas, pero cuando las criaturas llamadas virus, entra a las dimensiones, este ser, asigna a sus guerreros que llama quimera, a unas ciertas cantidades de dimensiones para acabar con los virus


Titulo: Z-Stranger

tipo: Crossover

Resumen: Una entidad vela por el bien de la dimensiones, pero simpre deja que sus habitantes resuelvan sus problemas, pero cuando las criaturas llamadas virus, entra a las dimensiones, este ser, asigna a sus guerreros que el mismo ha creado a partir de la partículas salvajes y domestica, que quedaron del primer mundo, cierto números de dimensiones para que estos guerreros destruyan a los virus. Los guerreros que el asigna, se llaman Quimeras

Llegada

Una luz que emitía unos brillos rojo y blanco, este extraño evento se observaba desde el cielo nocturno del planeta tierra.

En la calle de Tokio, Japón, un auto color rojo estaba parado, pues al frente de él se encontraba una persona muy extraña que estaba de espalda, esa persona estaba vestida con una túnica y capucha de color negro, tenía una gran tuerca dorada atrás de su hombro derecho, que giraba sobre su eje y un silbato de tren, que estaba conectado al hombro izquierdo de esa persona, por un cable dorado

—Así que este lugar es la ciudad capitán de este país—comento la persona de la túnica—Es un extraño lugar

El conductor del auto, estaba furioso, estaba llegando un poco tarde a la cena que tenía con su novia, así que expresando su furia toco la bocina de su auto. El ruido del auto, hizo que la persona de la túnica, mirase al conductor que mostraba su cara de enfurecido, el silbato de tren, empezó a silbar y echar humo, el engranaje dorado empezó a girar más rápido

—Ese ruido, es molestoso—exclamo el silbato de tren con una voz grave y exaltadas, y echando humo negro

—Las criaturas de este mundo, son algo extraña—comento la voz de la persona recién aparecida, la cual era como la de una chica

El automovilista, aún seguía tocando la bocina del auto con furia

—Callen a esa criatura mecánica molesta—exclamo el exaltado Silbato de tren

El/la encapuchado (a), elevo su pierna izquierda y la dejo caer sobre el capo del auto, el auto se elevó un poco por la patada giro y cayo a la calle de forma normal y con un sorprendido automovilista, que se encontraba en shock

—Gracias —El silbato, estaba agradecido con el/ la encapuchado(a)

—De nada—El/ la extraño(a), miro el cielo del lugar y luego los edificios—Mejor, visualizar la ciudad desde arriba

La tuerca dorada, empezó a girar en forma normal.

La persona encapuchada, dio un gran salto y luego en el cielo se impulsó de nuevo, llegando a una gran altura, observo desde ese lugar la ciudad

—Desde este lugar se ve muy pequeña, pero tiene una gran extensión de tierra, además de que está muy iluminado —el/ la persona de la capucha comento—voy a dar otro impulso más

El/la encapuchado(a), se impulsó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que había llegado a una isla

—Es una pequeña isla en medio de un gran océano—el o la encapuchado(a), observo la isla con mucha atención

—Ha, este mundo tiene mucho caos—exclamo el silbato de tren

—Ya te diste cuenta, S.T—respondió el/la encapuchado(a) —Sera algo costoso encontrar el objetivo, se debe ser de manera manual

—Maldición, entonces debemos acabar con esos virus, Zett —comento S.T y agrego—Bajemos, que esta altura me marea, además hace mucho frio, y aun no me acostumbro al ambiente de este lugar

—de acuerdo, S.T—comento Zett, que empezó a bajar a la tierra

Zett, parecía una estrella fugaz que bajaba a la tierra. La imagen de Zett, bajando a la tierra fue observada por un niño que miraba una pantalla de televisión, el niño, era el hijo del temible juez del infierno de la mitología japonesa, el gran Enmma. El niño, respondía con el nombre de Koenma, a pesar de su apariencia de niño de uno años, era más viejo de loq que se veía, su piel era blanca y tersa, sus ojos de color amarillo, vestía con un pantalón azul y una camisa azul con símbolos japoneses y llevaba puesto un sombrero grande que hacía juego con su ropa y que tenía diseñada un símbolo japonés, siempre landa con un chupete en su boca

—rayos, no puede ser, uno de esos tipos han llegado—exclamo el sorprendido Koenma

—Señor Koenma, ¿Por qué está sorprendido? —Pregunto una extraña criatura, la cual era conocida como un ogro, un ser de forma humanoide, con un color de piel grisáceo, en su frente llevaba un cuerno, su vestimenta que consistía en un taparrabo, hacía ver su bien musculoso cuerpo y sus desarrolladas piernas

¿Y porque no lo estaría?, una persona que puede saltar a una gran altura, además ese tipo es una quimera—contesto Koenma, con preocupación

Disculpe, señor Koenma, ¿pero que es una quimera? —pregunto el ogro al juez interino del infierno

Veras, según se que hacía varios siglos atrás, mi padre se enfrento por accidente a unos de estos seres, la quimera derroto a mi padre, pero cuando estaba apunto de matarlo, ese ser, se dio cuenta que mi padre no era el objetivo y le perdono la vida, se que sus enemigos son unos seres que traspasa la barrera dimensiónales y llegan a varias dimensiones, esos seres son llamados virus, las quimeras son encargadas de destruirlos para que no dañe a la dimensión—le explico Koenma a su ayudante ogro

Pero, según como lo explica, no son tan malos—comento el ogro, en forma pensativa

No lo entiendes—Koenma, observo a su ayudante con algo de miedo en su cara—Las quimeras, aunque no son peligrosas para este mundo, si puede causar muchos estragos, cuando pelean contra sus enemigos, esos seres no saben como detenerse y destruyen todo a su paso, son como Yuuske, pero mil veces más peligrosas, además las quimeras no saben diferenciar entre un virus y un dios, he incluso pueden llegar matar a un dios

El ogro, trago saliva asustado al escuchar esas palabras de su jefe. Koenma, estuvo pensativo durante un rato

Llama a Botan, ella debe comunicarse con Yuuske, para vigilar las acciones de ese ser, es el único en que podemos confiar—exclamo el hijo del dios juez del infierno a su ayudante

El ogro, se fue rápido a cumplir con el mandato de Koenma, mientras que el niño, se quedo pensativo viendo la imagen de la quimera descender a la tierra.

Zett, estaba en el tejado de una escuela, mientras que con sus ojos cerrados visualizaba con rapidez la ciudad de Tokio

—Interesante, ciudad, la energía es algo caótica —comento Zett

—Parece que esa energía se condensa en una parte—comento S.T

En ese instante, se abrió la puerta del tejado y el guardia nocturno, que estaba de turno, ilumino con su linterna a Zett y se quedo sorprendido al ver a S.T

— ¿Quién…quien eres tú? —pregunto el sorprendido guardia

— ¿Es un humano? —pregunto S.T a Zett

—Si, concuerda con la descripción que el Maestro Wymn, dio de estos seres—Zett, contesto no haciendo caso a la luz del guardia

—se…se lo advierto, contestad la pregunta—exclamo el guardia con una voz que mostraba susto y firmeza

—hace bien su trabajo, en todo caso—comento S.T

Zett, suspiro, se paro a la orilla de la baranda y dio un salto y haciendo luego se impulso en el aire, cayendo afuera de la escuela

—Ese tipo, interrumpió mi búsqueda—Comento la quimera que en ese momento sitio un delicioso olor

—vaya, interesante olor—comento S.T y agrego—Ese olor, es delicioso, hasta a mi me daría hambre si tuviese un cuerpo completo

Zett, olió el aroma con profundidad y sintió hambre

—Hace tiempo que no tenía la sensación de hambre, la última vez que sentí hambre fue cuando estaba en estado salvaje—comento Zett

—Zett, acuérdate que en este mundo existe unidades de cambio, y no tenemos nada de eso— le comento S.T

Zett, estaba pensativa

—S.T, mejor que te trasforme en algo común en este mundo—Zett, miro a su compañerote vida

—Es verdad, en este mundo una forma como yo, solo esta en un tren o en un museo—exclamo S.T, que se trasformo en un cadena que terminaba en un pequeño silbato de tren dorado y que se puso en el cuello de su compañera

—Mejor así—Zett, miro el collar

En instante, se escucharon unos pasos y unas que se estaba acercando a la quimera

—He, tú—exclamo el dueño de unas de esas risas—Este es nuestro territorio

Zett, miro al tipo, era un sujeto que vestía de un pantalón blanco, andaba descalzo y una chaqueta abierta que mostraba su pecho desnudo

—Debe pagar un impuesto en dinero, como peaje —exclamo el sujeto

Zett, suspiro y miro al sujeto

—Realmente, este tipo es un idiota—comento Zett

—Oye—Exclamo el tipo, que levanto a Zett del cuello de su túnica—no me llames idiota

Zett, suspiro, sujeto del brazo al tipo, lo hizo que el sujeto soltase su mano. Zett, apretó fuerte su brazo y lazo al sujeto a una pared, el pandillero quedo inconciente. Un bate de béisbol, salio de su espalda y Zett, los sujeto

—Acabemos con esto—Zett, miro a los pandilleros que estaba asustado

La joven quimera, ataco a los pandilleros, los pandillero cayeron al instante, después de que Zett, golpeara al ultimo de sus oponente y este cayese, solo el bate, el cual volvió a la espalda de la quimera

—Como dije, son idiotas—la quimera, empezó a buscar entre los bolsillo de los caídos

— ¿Qué buscas? —pregunto S.T

Zett, saco de uno de los bolsillo una billetera y la abrió, hay había varios billetes de yenes

—Aquí esta—Zett, comento y guardo la billetera

—Ya veo, es muy inteligente de tu parte—comento S.T

Los dos siguieron el olor

Animes que aparecerá en la Primera dimensión (años 92

Yu Yu hasuko (serie)

Sailor Moon (serie)

Mikami, la caza fantasmas (serie)

Sain Seiya (serie)


End file.
